Paradise
by LoVeAnGeL
Summary: Serena and her mother move to an island cuz of a new job. Then she meets Darien. Gossip starts from jealous ex-girlfriends, but do they know something Serena doesn't? R&R Read it and find out what happens
1. Default Chapter Title

TEASER: Serena Merrick and her mother move to an Island  
since Ilene has a new job there as a personnel director.  
Serena's want to mve back home until she meet Darien.  
He get interested in her. Now that's haven. Until she  
started hearing gossip about Darien. They're just  
jealous because Darien broke up with them. But  
is there something they know about Darien that  
she doesn't?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~!!READ ME!!~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
HEY! This is my newest addition. I hope you   
like it. In this fic Darien and Serena are the about the  
same age. It's another alternate reality. The reason  
I always write it in this timeline is because I really like  
the romance, and so I don't write it in the series because  
it has fighting and not mainly the romance thing going on  
you know? Anyway in this chapter It's really the intro to  
the fic. So it doesn't have Darien , but it will be soon. Like  
in the next couple of chapters. In this fic, they are in the USA,  
not Japan again. I really want to know what you think. So  
Email-me k?   
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
  
  
  
Chapter: 1  
Tittle: Paradise  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's Characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The blast of heat hit Serena Merrick sending  
her sweating. After the three-hour sit in the air-  
conditioned room in the airport, where she and her  
mother had waited to change planes, the hot and humid  
Miami air was almost suffocating.  
  
"It's warm," Ilene remarked.  
  
"No kidding," Serena said. "I guess I'd better get used   
to this. It's going to be hot like this all the time on   
the island, isn't it?"  
  
"Not quite as humid," the mother assured her.  
  
Serena thought about summers in Chicago. It could  
gwt awfully hot there too. The difference was that  
there was always the soft, cool breeze off Lake Michigan   
to kleep the air  
comfortable. Of course, on the other hand...  
  
"At least we won't have those Chicago winters  
on this island," she said.  
  
"That's right," Ilene agreed.  
  
They joined the line of half a dozen people  
climbing aboard the small plane.  
  
Inside the plane, Serena observed the narrow  
cabin with one row of seats on each side, maybe  
twelve seats in all. There were no flight attendents.  
It looked more like a toy airplane than a real  
one to Serena.  
  
"I've never been on a plane like this before," she  
murmured to her mother.  
  
"The first of many new experiences," Ilene  
said, in that too-bright tome that was becoming all  
to familiar to Serena.   
  
They took seats across from each other and  
buckled thier seat belts. Ilene stared at Serena  
anxiously. "Are you confortable?"  
  
"Fine." Serena pretended to yawn. "I think I'l take  
a nap."  
  
"That's a good idea," her mother replied. "I just  
might take a nap myself. We'll reached the island  
in almost an hour."  
  
Serena wasn't really tired. She was too   
tense to sleep anyway. But it was an excuse to   
close her eyes.  
  
She couldn't idenitfy exactly what she was  
feeling. After a week of packing, saying good-byes,  
and leaving their home, she was pretty much  
drained of emotion. She supposed that somewhere  
in the back of her mind there lurked anxiety, maybe  
excitement...and fear?  
  
No, not fear. After all, she'd already been  
through the worst. What was there left to fear?  
  
There was the sound of motor, then the plane   
started to move. The pilot spoke.  
  
"This is Captain Trump. Welcome aboard  
Caribbean charter flight four, nonstop to Club  
Paradise."  
  
'Club Paradise. What kind of a place would  
be called Club Paradise?' Serena wondered. Well, she'd   
find out soon enough...  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to what had led them  
to this moment. It seemed like yesterday, or maybe  
a hundred years ago. A time when she thought her  
life couldn't possibly take a turn like this.  
  
The only home she'd ever known was an old  
gray stone house on Chicago's north side, near  
Lincoln Park. it wasn't anything grand, just a typical  
shabby building, with tons of charm but not much in   
the way if convenince. Something was akways breaking   
down-the plumbing the electricity, the roof... her father  
wasn't great at fixing things up. Her father was  
always saying that when he had the time and the money,  
he'd get around to doing some serious renovating.  
  
But when he finally had the time and moeny,  
it was too late. He was weaker by the minute. He  
got sick. And was never well again.  
  
The horror would never leave her, those images  
of her after wasting away. Slowly fadinf into a  
nere shadow of his former, robust self, as the  
wretched disease took it's toll. He became the focus   
of their lives.  
  
Both Serena and her mother tried to resume   
normal like after that. Or at least, they made the   
effort. Ilene began reading want ads and   
registering with employment agencies. Serena went  
about her routine in a slight daze. There was  
school, of course. Her friends were very supportive,  
making sure to include her in every activity. And  
ther'd been Tony...  
  
He was her first real boyfriend. Sweet-faced,  
easygoing, blue-eyed Tony, he was a great kisser.   
Then Ilene broke the big news.  
  
Molly could still hear those words.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
"We both need to change. A big change.  
We're like two ghost, living in the past. We can't  
go on like this. We're still alive, we need to act like  
it."  
  
Serena was confused. She didn't feel like a  
ghost. She was sad, sure, and home wasn't the same   
without her father.   
  
"It's a resort on an island in the Caribbean," Ilene  
told Serena. "Club Paradise. It's very luxurious, it caters   
to the rich and famous. They need a personnel director."  
  
She spreads postcards,brochures, amd pamphlets  
out on the dinnner table. "Look! It's great isn't it?"  
  
This converstion happened to take place on a   
cold, rainy morning. Looking at the pictures, Serena had to  
admit the place was bright. With blue skies, warm and sunny.  
  
"That's the hotel," Ilene said, pointing to a  
picture. "It looked elegant, doesn't it? It has a casino,  
a couple of resturants, a health spa, a nightclub, and staffs in   
charge of them."  
  
"Kind of fancy huh?" Serena said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Richard Thomas?" Ilene asked  
  
"No." Serena replied. Even though she did.  
  
"He's one of the riches men in the world. He owns the place.  
Club Paradise gave many people jobs, brought in tourist and  
so on, now it has much more than before. He invited me to  
Club Paradise for an interview."  
  
"That's great, Mom. So what's he like?"  
  
"For a rich, powerful man, he's actually friendly.  
Well, a little formal but very nice. He  
has a son about your age. He also have some employees  
with kids you age there too."  
  
Serena listened, and smiled, nodded.  
  
******END OF FLASHBACK******  
  
Serena's eyes jerked open, and she found herself  
back in the present. She turned toward the  
window, and watched as they began to float down  
onto their furture.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Author's note:  
So What do you think of it so far?  
Should I continue it?  
E-Mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~*~*~*~*~! READ ME! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEY! Here is chapter 2 of Paradise. It's been a while   
hasn't it? Anyways I hope you like it! Tell me what you think  
Please email me. I'm trying my best to get longer chapters  
out.  
  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
Chapter: 2  
Title: Paradise  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's Characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the plane floated down toward the ground, images  
appeared. Serena could see colors of blue and green, her favorite  
colors. There were spots of sparkling white which shine like diamonds  
against the hot yet cool air of the island.  
  
Ilene leans over and pointed out the window.  
"That's the hotel, isn't it fabulous? It was designed by a very famous  
architect. Look! You can see the gardens from behind. Oh, Serena,  
wait until you see it. It's gorgeous!"  
  
The excitement in Ilene's voice was contagious.  
Serena suddenly felt her heart quicken. Beat after beat. She was  
getting nervous. The thought of spending time here in this beautiful  
island. At least if her mother stays. She didn't want to live here.   
Leaving everyone she knew home ad coming to this... this paradise.  
She turn back to her mother, her eyes so serene, she nodded. If this  
will make her happy, Serena was already satisfied. Suddenly the  
plane came to a halt.  
  
Stepping out of the taxi door, Serena can see a figure coming   
her way. She turned to her mother, who was getting the luggage out of   
trunk of the vechical. Taking a couple of steps closer to the figure she  
could see that it was a man. He was tall, well built, and was about in his  
early 30's. Ilene turned to the man with a smile. He reached out his hand  
to greet her.  
  
"Welcome, I'm Dave Stevens. We talked on the phone. Do you  
remember? I'm here to show you around." he said. Ilene looked down to   
Serena. And nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Serena took ahold of her bags and followed the two  
as Dave explained to Ilene where was everything. He showed them around  
for hours visiting almost everywhere Serena could ever imagine. The   
resturaunts, hotel,beach, the entertainments, and much more. Their last   
stop was thier hotel room.  
  
"Mom, I think I'm going for a walk, is that okay?" she asked. Ilene   
looked down at her daughter and nodded.  
  
"Just make sure you come back when it's time to see Mr. Thomas,   
alright?" Before she got a response, Serena dashed out of the door and  
through the halls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 Mintues Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The water of the ocean was sparlking like diamonds. Gentle waves  
rushed to shore making her feet wet. She kept on walking. Thinking  
abouther times in Chicago. He father, he friends, and Tony. She walked  
on the dry hot sand and sat down admiring what was in her sight. The   
sunlight of the harizon. The laughter of young children. It was perfect  
like that until the cloud darken and light droplets of water tapped against  
her nose. She opened her eyes to figure out what happened and jumped  
out of her seat along with that. She ran to get some cover from the light   
pouring rain.  
  
"How am I going to get home like this?" she asked herself aloud.  
Suddenly a voice replied to her question.  
  
"Guess there's nothing else to do except wait until it stops."the voice   
said. Serena turned around to see a teenager her age dress in shorts and   
a t-shirt. He was tall, with dark black hair, deep blue eyes, and a great  
smile. She smiled back at him. 'God, he's cute' she thought to herself.  
They looked at each other that way for minutes until the boy spoke up.  
  
"I haven't seen you around before. Did you just move here or something?"  
she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, my mom's the new personnel director. I'm Serena." she said   
as she extended out her hand to him. He took it gladly in his own.  
  
"I'm Darien."  
  
===================================================  
  
  
"Serena, honey, you're soaking wet!" Ilene cried out as Serena entered   
the room. Her hair was messy, her clothes soaked in clean rain.  
  
"It was raining like crazy, Mom, I had to wait until it stopped. I'm  
sorry if   
I was late." Ilene eyes soften as she saw her daughter in her present  
condition.  
  
"It's alright dear. I understand. Why don't you go to your room, clean  
up and get dress to go see Mr. Thomas okay?"  
  
  
===================================================  
  
  
She sat in her vanity chair looking at herself in the mirror. Serena  
was dressed in a simple white dress. It was one of the three she had. She   
never really considered herself a dressy person. Meeting these rich people  
matters a whole lot to her. How she talked, how she stood, walked, and sat.  
The truth is she really didn't want to go to meet this Mr. Thomas. He's rich  
and formal. Two things she's not.  
  
Then she thought back to that rain storm  
she was trapped in and the guy she stayed with until it ended. His face  
was still in her mind. He hs the greatest smile she have ever seen. Even  
better than Tony's. She feels like she had betrayed Tony. But she finally  
rembered that they broke up when she had to move. They were still good  
friends though. Thinking back to Darien, and the conversation they had.  
  
****************FLASHBACK*******************************  
  
  
"So where are you from?" Darien asked her. She looked at him  
away from her previous attention and responded.  
  
"I'm from Chicago." she replied. He face brighten.  
  
"Really? I'm from Chicago too. Well, not really. I mean I was born   
there, and lived there for a year."  
  
"That's interesting." She said. They got into a deep conversation  
which lastest until the rain ended to the very last droplet of water.  
  
*****************END OF FLASHBACK***********************  
  
  
A light knock on the door woke Serena up from the thought.  
On the other side of it was her mother asking her if she was done getting  
ready.  
  
"I'm coming!"she said as she looked one more time in the  
mirror and left the chair and to the doorway.  
  
  
==========================================  
  
  
They were greeted by a butler as they reached the large   
mansion of Richard Thomas. He looked at them and smiled warmly.  
Moving himself so they could enter he said, "Mr. Thomas is waiting  
for you ladies."  
  
Serena could see a tall figure with his back at thier view.  
He turned around and Serena could see his whole face. He has black  
hair and looked around in his mid 30's. He smiled at them as the   
made their way to him.  
  
"Welcome!" he shouted in a cheery tone and chuckled lightly.  
"You must be Ilene." Serena's mother reached out her hand as he brought  
it to his lips. "And you must be Serena." They shook hands.  
  
"Hello Mr. Thomas." Ilene greeted. Serena stood there as  
the adults spoke and laugh together. Then Mr Thomas turned to Serena.  
  
"My son, is on his way down. I'm sure you would like to meet  
him. He's running a little late because of the rain we had today." She  
noddedin reply. She didn't care to meet him, she just wanted to leave this  
uncomfortable  
place. She looked up to see a familiar face. Her eyes widen.  
  
"This is my son..." Mr. Thomas started but was finished by Serena  
herself.  
  
"Darien.." Darien looked at the her in surprise himself.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
To be continued...  
  
=============================================  
Stayed tuned for Chapter 3 of 'Paradise'  
=============================================  
  
How'd you like it? Email me and tell me what you think.  
  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Visit my site.  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/LoVeAnGeL/  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Chapter: 3  
Title: Paradise  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its chacacters  
======  
  
Mr. Thomas looks over to the two teenagers. They seem   
to be shocked. He spoke up.  
  
"Do you two... know each?" he asks. They nod their heads in unison.  
Darien walks down towards her. He begins to smile.  
  
"You never told me that you were Mr. Thomas's son..." she spoke.  
  
"Well, you never asked." he teased. He grins at her expression.  
It showed completely on her face. Her eyes wide, her jaw, slightly   
dropped. She laughs nervously.   
  
"Well, since the two of you are already aquainted, let's eat."  
Mr. Thomas announced. He and Ilene walks over to the   
dinning room with Darien and Serena close behind.   
Darien pulled out a chair for Serena as she sat down.  
  
She and Darien had a very happy dinner.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Serena walked along the chained line of stores. Each one  
seems to be special in its own way. She strolled happily until she  
saw a site she wanted to die. Through the glass windows was   
Darien, his arm around a beautiful girl. He grins as she puts on a   
ring with delight. She runs over and hugs him. He held her as  
she did. Serena saw enough. She walks on quickly.   
'Why was I so stupid? And I even thought he was interested in  
me.' She continues to yell at herself as he ran towards the beach.  
  
  
The feeling of sand rushing over and around her foot tickled  
her. She wasn't due back to the hotel room until 8:00. Her mother  
gave Serena some time to get used to while she was here. Serena   
couldn't think of a better place than the beach. It calms her.  
She closes her yes and feels nothing but the cool breeze go through   
her hair.While she sat in total peace she hears footsteps agianst sand  
draw near. She snaps open her eyes to see Darien sitting down next to   
her.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
She smiles.  
  
"Hmm." she murmures as she closes her eyes again, forgeting about anothers  
presence.  
'What is he doing here? Why isn't hanging around with his girl.'  
  
Darien looks over to see her in simply bliss.   
'Does this girl have such a normal and wonderful life?' He remembers  
back to this afternoon, when he and his father had a 'talk'.  
  
*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
"Darien come over here." Mr. Thomas gestures as he sees Darien   
enter the door. Darien raises an eyebrow, but walked over to his father.  
"Have a seat, I need to speak with you for a minute." Darien  
obeys. "You know that girl Serena Merrick? Ilene's daughter?"  
he nods his head. What was his father getting at? "I want  
you to befriend with her and make her happy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want you to get to know her, have a relationship with her."  
  
"What!" Darien jumped up from his seat. His father's asking him  
to ask a girl he just met out? "Why?"  
  
"Well, I had a talk with Ilene a couple nights ago. I told her  
what a good job she's doing and that she should be here for a   
long time. She tells me that it's really up to her daughter. She's  
feeling umcomfortable here, and I want her to stay so... If Serena  
ha a relationship with you she won't need to leave." Darien was outraged.  
  
"What! You want me to what? Can't I choose who to date? You  
can't force me into this. I have to go into a relationship with a girl  
who i hardly know, beside that, I'm not even attracted to her.  
And who knows? She's not attracted to me either! "  
  
"Darien I know you're mad, but... as your father, I order you to  
do as I say." Darien calmed down. Everytime he does not agree with  
his father, the man seems to say 'order' all the time. Darien knew  
her was defeated in this match. His father is a very powerful man,  
over his employees, over the people, and over his own son.  
Darien just nods his head.  
  
*~*~*~*End of Flashback *~*~*~*  
  
  
==========  
to be continued  
=========  
  
sorry such a SHORT chapter. I wanted to get the part of why Darien is  
hanging around Serena for, well now that's done. It's done. The next  
chapter will be longer, I swear!  
  
LoVeAnGeL  



End file.
